Over the past decade, there has been a significant increase in bottled water consumption. Bottled water is typically delivered to homes and businesses in multi-gallon containers that are large, heavy and cumbersome. Empty and full containers are usually stored in a variety of different places such as closets, offices, hallways, under desks or in any space that might accommodate the water bottle container. Often, water bottle storage is an afterthought that occurs out of necessity.
Water bottles are used in conjunction with water dispensers that allow individuals to obtain a select amount of water from the bottle. Such dispensers may be located in homes, businesses or elsewhere. The dispensers are typically 2.5 to 4 feet in height and require that the water bottle be lifted into position and placed on the dispenser. Considering the size and weight of a full water bottle this experience can be uncomfortable and even dangerous for the individual responsible for changing the water bottle when it is empty. Injuries can and do occur when the heavy bottle is picked up by a person and rotated so that the bottle's neck is in proper position to be placed into the water dispenser. Further, empty and full water bottles that are randomly stored in a residence or a business tend to be unsightly and sometimes act as trip hazards. As such, there exists a growing need for a convenient and safe water bottle delivery, storage and retrieval system.
In general, delivery, storage and retrieval systems of various types are known in the art. Such devices are commonly used in the paper industry for paper rolls or other industries for tubular shaped goods or storage containers. However, existing delivery, storage and retrieval systems have some inherent disadvantages. One of the disadvantages with existing systems is that they do not accommodate water bottles. Another disadvantage is that they are not adaptable for both commercial and residential settings. Prior art attempts to improve water bottle delivery, storage and retrieval system that can be used in both a commercial and residential setting have failed to provide a system that is secure, easy to use and adaptable for a variety of different water bottle configurations and storage volume requirements. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies in the prior art.
The principle object of the present invention is to provide an improved water bottle delivery, storage, and retrieval system in which a delivery person can easily and rapidly position water bottles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel water bottle delivery, storage, and retrieval system that can securely and compactly store a plurality of full and empty water bottles.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel water bottle delivery, storage, and retrieval system that allows a person to access full water bottles and easily replace empty water bottles at a water dispenser.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a water bottle delivery, storage, and retrieval system that incorporates a convenient empty water bottle storage area.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel water bottle delivery, storage, retrieval and installation system which is simple in design and inexpensive to construct, and is durable and rugged in structure.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings of the invention.
These and other objects are achieved by a water bottle delivery, storage, and retrieval system of the present invention.